


Art for in the middle

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fanart, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: Author, thank you for the fluffy fic and for permanently embedding the image of 97-line art students in my head. I had such fun making this playlist, inspired by the song you included in the fic!I tried to match the lyrics to the plot of the fic as much as possible by picking out the key points from the plot. Maybe you can identify them! Hahaha.





	Art for in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the middle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774211) by [shoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoulders/pseuds/shoulders). 



> Author, thank you for the fluffy fic and for permanently embedding the image of 97-line art students in my head. I had such fun making this playlist, inspired by the song you included in the fic!
> 
> I tried to match the lyrics to the plot of the fic as much as possible by picking out the key points from the plot. Maybe you can identify them! Hahaha.

 

 

**Mixtape inspired by 'in the middle'**

_by:aurics_

 

 

 

 

_13 songs, 43 minutes. Lyrics follow the plot of the fic - highly recommend you listen to it while reading the beautiful story!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mods note:  **

_Don't have a Spotify account? Use the custom-made login details below for full access to the playlist!_

_(Warning: simultaneous streaming capabilities are limited, we highly recommend using your own account for uninterrupted streaming experience!)_

 

 **e-mail:**  svtbblisten@gmail.com

 **password:**  youmakemyday

 


End file.
